


A Wild And Stormy Night

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Halloween [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: House Liam, Liam home alone, M/M, Thiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 14:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT





	A Wild And Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [osirismind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/osirismind/gifts).

Hiding under the blanket  
Too scared to look,  
The boy shivers and shakes  
As the shadow approaches.

He had returned  
His old fear, at the door,  
The storm brought him home  
With the first thunder tone.

A whine breaks the silence  
The quiet between heartbeats,  
Scratches on the door,  
Begging to let in.

The boy closes his eyes,  
But the thoughts remain.  
For the only way to get rid,  
Is to see.

His fear gone, hands still shaking,  
He opens the door.  
Let’s his fear in,  
To feel nothing at all.

The wind blows through his hair,  
Soft fur on his legs.  
As the wolf enters,  
And the boy breathes.

The storm is gone,  
The lights are out.  
Sleep is coming,  
For the boy and his wolf.


End file.
